


Завтра все-таки наступит

by lotioniel



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Апокалипсис для Арчи начался в сентябрьский понедельник в восемь пятнадцать, когда из тупика за баром в Бромли на него бросился бомж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтра все-таки наступит

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: спонсор знаний автора о Лондоне - компания Google. К ней же и все претензии.

Первой мыслью Арчи было: «Надо же, Ленни оказался прав».  
Не то чтобы Ленни не случалось быть правым; жизнь научила Арчи, что Ленни, блядь, правым был постоянно, но, господи боже, не по такому же поводу!  
Арчи всегда считал его параноиком. У Ленни была маленькая слабость, которой его покойная жена охотно потакала: Ленни чертовски любил читать газеты, находить статьи, косвенно подтверждающие теорию мирового заговора, и вслух рассуждать о том, что рукотворный конец света ближе, чем многие думают. Обычно его накрывало по вечерам после пары бокалов арманьяка и сигары, и в такие моменты Арчи старался сбежать подальше под любым предлогом. Изредка ему это удавалось.  
Лет за пять до всей этой истории Ленни дал Арчи ключи от фермерского домика в шотландских ебенях и потребовал устроить там убежище на случай «полного пиздеца». Когда Арчи поинтересовался, что тот понимает под «полным пиздецом», Ленни похлопал его по плечу и только и сказал: «Этот пиздец ты при всем желании не пропустишь, Арч».  
Арчи вздохнул и нанял нелегалов из восточноевропейской страны с непроизносимым названием. Еще через полгода бункер был построен и забит армейскими пищевыми концентратами и оружием, а нелегалы упокоились на дне реки Аннан.  
За последовавшими событиями Арчи как-то подзабыл об этом поручении, хотя «полного пиздеца» хватало. Особенно после того, как Ленни свел близкое знакомство со своими американскими раками. Пришлось разгребать оставшееся после Ленни дерьмо, заново выстраивать маленький милый бизнес, следить за тем, чтобы Джонни не зарывался. Полно было дел, в общем. Как-то совсем не до мыслей о конце света.  
Апокалипсис для Арчи начался в сентябрьский понедельник в восемь пятнадцать, когда из тупика за баром в Бромли на него бросился бомж. Из щербатого рта текла кровавая слюна, и потребовалось четыре разрывных двенадцатого калибра, чтобы остановить психа. У Малыша Дика, которого бомж успел укусить, через пару часов поднялась температура, пожелтели склеры, а рука пошла синеватыми пятнами. «На сепсис не похоже, никогда такого не видел», — растерянно произнес док в приемном покое государственной больницы. Арчи сунул ему две сотни и попросил приглядеть за парнем.  
В три пополудни Дик разорвал горло соседу по больничной палате.  
В четверть пятого у Арчи сорвалась деловая встреча, поскольку один из официантов в Hakkasan с явным гастрономическим интересом кинулся на жену мелкого русского мафиози, так не вовремя решившую выйти в свет. Пришлось успокаивать нервничающих партнеров, убирать трупы и улаживать дело с полицией.  
Когда Арчи наконец выбрался из ресторана, уже стемнело. Он сделал знак парням оставить его одного и отваливать к машинам, закурил и достал мобильник.  
— Никуда я не поеду, дядя Арчи, — отмахнулся Джонни. Его голос глушила музыка и громкий нетрезвый смех.  
— Я тебя не спрашиваю, едешь ты или нет, — сил на уговоры у Арчи уже не осталось. — Я говорю: собирайся, зайду за тобой в одиннадцать.  
Джонни хмыкнул:  
— Меня не будет дома, — и отключился.  
Арчи затоптал окурок, сплюнул на асфальт и пошагал к своему «роверу».  
— Все, кроме Патрика, свободны, — объявил он парням.

В половину одиннадцатого Арчи стоял у двери лофта в Камден-Тауне.  
На стук никто не ответил. Не то чтобы Арчи особенно на это рассчитывал.  
— Вот засранец, — выругался Патрик. Арчи посмотрел на него с интересом. Патрик принялся оправдываться: — Ну а чо? Правда же.  
Арчи пожал плечами и вынул из кармана ключ. Патрик знал Джонни еще совсем сопляком, так что имел право.  
В квартире было душно, запах сигарет мешался с тошнотворно сладким запахом подгнивших яблок. Арчи приказал Патрику собрать нормальные шмотки, а сам направился в комнату, в которой Джонни оборудовал студию. Брошенный на диване у пульта «гибсон» он бережно положил в кофр. Едва ли теперь у Джонни будет время для музыки, но оставлять гитару тут не годилось.  
Куда Джонни могла понести нелегкая, Арчи не знал и даже знать не хотел. Ленни в свое время пытался приставить пару парней порасторопнее приглядывать за пасынком, но бесполезно — Джонни легко засекал слежку, словно кожей чувствовал.  
Арчи знал Джонни как самого себя. Или даже лучше. Джонни — это «все — или ничего», никаких полутонов, никаких сделок с совестью. Поэтому Арчи предпочитал немного приспустить поводок, обеспечив Джонни иллюзию свободы. Никакой слежки, никаких жучков в квартире. Лишь старый добрый трюк с близким другом-торчком и крупной суммой денег. Этот трюк всегда срабатывал.  
Арчи набрал знакомый номер.  
— Алло? — ответил Пит сонным голосом.  
— Где Джонни? — потребовал Арчи.  
— Понятия не имею, — Пит зевнул.  
— Я, блядь, плачу тебе за то, чтобы ты знал, — рявкнул Арчи. — Чтоб через пятнадцать минут выяснил.  
— Ладно, — вякнул Пит испуганно и отключился.  
Патрик заглянул в студию.  
— Арч, вроде все. Сумку бросил на заднее сидение «ровера».  
— Спасибо, Пат, — Арчи пожал ему руку. — На твоем месте, я бы тоже как можно скорее уехал подальше из города. Скоро тут будет слишком весело.  
Патрик усмехнулся:  
— За себя говори, старик. Мне ехать особо некуда и не для кого. А ты бери парнишку и вали.  
Арчи крепко пожал ему руку.  
— Если вдруг надумаешь, то мы будем на ферме неподалеку от Терсо, ты знаешь где.  
— Ага, старый добрый параноик Ленни, как не помнить-то, — Патрик похлопал его по плечу и вышел из комнаты.  
Арчи взял кофр с гитарой, коробку со струнами и пару медиаторов, запер квартиру и спустился на парковку. Он как раз открывал багажник «ровера», когда раздался звонок мобильника.  
— Джонни у Микки в новом клубе «Синий глобус», — доложил Пит. — А что происходит?  
— Ничего такого, из-за чего тебе стоит беспокоиться, — отрезал Арчи.  
До клуба он добрался к половине двенадцатого.  
Вышибала на входе попытался его остановить. Блядь, как же хорошо было наконец стравить злость!  
— Вызовешь полицию — убью, — сказал Арчи, сбрасывая пальто на руки смертельно бледной девочки-администратора. — Где Джонни Фунт?  
— Апартаменты на третьем этаже, — ответила она дрожащим голосом. Арчи кивнул, распахнул пиджак, выставляя кобуру напоказ — время было дорого, а «браунинг» позволял избежать множества лишних вопросов.  
Музыка в главном зале оглушала, обдолбанные богатенькие детишки выползали на лестницу покурить и пообжиматься. «Через пару дней их либо сожрут, либо они сами превратятся в ведомое только пищевым инстинктом безмозглое стадо», — без сожаления подумал Арчи, стряхивая вцепившегося в него пацана лет шестнадцати.  
На третьем этаже было тихо. В узкий коридор выходили три двери. Арчи ногой распахнул ближайшую — пусто. Во второй комнате трахались трое парней. Джонни среди них точно не наблюдалось.  
— Продолжайте, — велел им Арчи.  
Третья дверь оказалась заперта. Арчи вынес ее плечом.  
Джонни разлегся в джакузи, из воды торчала только мокрая лохматая макушка. Две голые девицы лениво целовались под его снисходительным взглядом и даже не повернули головы в сторону вломившегося Арчи.  
На огромной кровати расположились еще трое: Римский, здоровенный черный парень и маленькая китаянка. Римский и девушка были в полном ауте и не обращали ни на что внимания, а вот негр наблюдал за происходящим с интересом.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Арч? — спросил Джонни.  
— За тобой пришел. — В чем смысл констатации очевидных фактов, Арчи не понимал, но если Джонни хочет поиграть — ради бога. — Собирайся.  
— Неа, — отозвался Джонни, откидываясь на бортик джакузи.  
— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я могу просто выволочь тебя отсюда, Джон. Так скажи мне, какого хуя?  
Несколько минут было тихо — Джонни словно обдумывал ответ.  
— Подай мне полотенце, — попросил он наконец и поднялся в полный рост. Черный парень одобрительно присвистнул. Арчи несильно двинул ему в челюсть, стянул с кровати одну из простыней и бросил в усмехнувшегося Джонни.  
— Прикройся, — потребовал он. Джон замотался в простынь на манер греческой тоги и уселся на диван. Арчи продолжил: — У тебя есть два варианта: пойти со мной или остаться тут. Один вариант не устраивает меня, другой — тебя. Самое время определиться, кто из нас останется в недовольных, Джон.  
— Зачем это все? — неожиданно устало спросил Джонни.  
У Арчи не осталось ни сил, ни времени удивляться.  
— Чтобы выжить.  
— Ты же умный мужик, Арч, ты же понимаешь, что это конец, — тихо произнес Джонни. — Экспоненциальная зависимость. Каждая минута на счету.  
— Мы можем успеть, — так же тихо ответил Арчи.  
— А остальные? — закричал Джонни. — С ними что, Арч?  
Китаянка подскочила на постели. Римски й ухватил ее за руку, подгреб под себя как плюшевого медведя и снова захрапел.  
— Я всегда думал, что тебе нет дела ни до кого, кроме себя, — Арчи позволил себе усмехнуться.  
— И был не совсем прав.  
Джонни поднялся на ноги, прошагал к огромному окну. Вид на Лондон открывался отличный. Город казался таким мирным, таким спокойным.  
— Представляешь, они ведь не знают, — Джонни провел пальцем по стеклу. — Никто не дал себе труда сложить два и два, Арч. Они ведать не ведают, что уже завтра проснутся в аду.  
— И это их собственная вина, — отозвался Арчи.  
— Это их беда, а не вина, — поправил его Джонни.  
Негру надоело подслушивать их разговор, он прыгнул в джакузи и принялся брызгать водой в визжащих девушек.  
— Не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, — произнес Арчи.  
— У тебя есть цель, дядя Арч. Программа действий. У меня цели нет. Эта хрень, — Джонни помахал рукой в воздухе, наверное, обозначая вирус или что там еще показывают в фильмах ужасов, — эта хрень, Арчи, уничтожила все мои цели. Я давно не нужен себе. И уже завтра я не буду нужен никому.  
— Ты будешь нужен мне.  
— Программа действий, — усмехнулся Джонни. — Моя мать и Ленни плотно вдолбили тебе в голову, что ты должен присматривать за мной. Ты ни разу не пробовал спросить себя, чего ты хочешь сам?  
Арчи второй раз за вечер испытал желание взвалить Джонни на плечо, вытащить нахрен из клуба, засунуть в багажник и гнать до самой Шотландии.  
— Я хочу свалить отсюда, — произнес он, больно ухватив Джонни за руку и чувствуя острое удовольствие от того, как тот морщится. — Если тебе, блядь, хочется поговорить об этом дерьме, то давай, пожалуйста, сделаем это в машине по дороге в Терсо. И если ты сейчас станешь в позу, которую так любишь, «ох, меня никто не понимает!», то клянусь, я выпорю тебя так, что ты сидеть не сможешь.  
— Дяде Арчи нравится садо-мазо? — насмешливо протянул Джонни.  
— Дяде Арчи нравится, когда те, кого он любит, живы!  
Джонни охнул и как-то съежился, словно став меньше.  
— Хорошо, — тихо произнес он. — Хорошо, поехали.  
Арчи принялся рыться в шмотках, сваленных в кучу рядом с постелью. Наконец он откопал джинсы и футболку вроде бы подходящего размера.  
— Одевайся, — бросил он.  
Пока Джонни натягивал на себя одежду, Арчи позвонил Раз-Два и тому старику-хозяину маленького бара, к которому, как он знал, Джонни испытывал что-то похожее на дружеские чувства.  
— Если они не будут идиотами, то доберутся до фермы Ленни, — бросил он. — Места там хватит.  
Джонни кивнул.  
— Этих хочешь взять? — Арчи кивнул в сторону резвящихся в джакузи.  
Джонни покачал головой.  
— Здесь нет никого, кому стоило бы пережить конец света.  
— Славно. Пошли. Ботинки есть в машине.  
До парковки они добрались без происшествий. Джонни молчал, кажется, о чем-то напряженно думая, без пререканий уселся вперед и даже пристегнулся.  
Арчи и хотел бы нарушить молчание, сказать что-нибудь утешающее, но, черт возьми, он этого просто не умел.  
— Я взял твой «гибсон», — сообщил он, выворачивая руль, чтобы объехать грузовик службы доставки мясных продуктов с веселеньким лейблом скотобойни. Символично, мда.  
— Спасибо, Арч, — Джон подтянул одну ногу повыше и уткнулся носом в колено.  
— Есть хочешь? — спросил Арчи чуть позже, когда они проезжали мимо очередного «Старбакса».  
Джонни расхохотался и долго не мог остановиться.  
— Просто давай помолчим, ладно? — наконец попросил он, успокоившись.  
Арчи пожал плечами, мол, почему нет. Выехав из Хакни, он подумал о том, чтобы все-таки заставить Джонни обуться и достать из сумки куртку, но решил не прерывать напряженную тишину. Мимо мелькали автобусные остановки, редкие деревья и телефонные будки, дома новой застройки сменяли старые здания; Джонни смотрел в окно и задумчиво кусал ноготь на большом пальце, и Арчи немного отпустило. Возможно, они все-таки успеют, подумал он.

За пределы Большого Лондона уехать им не удалось. Перекресток окружной дороги и шоссе М11 был оцеплен. Выправка у парней в полицейской форме была самая что ни на есть военная, и в руках у них были вовсе не резиновые дубинки.  
— Разворачивайтесь, сэр, — потребовал офицер, когда Арчи подъехал ближе к заграждению. — Впереди крупная авария.  
Арчи не стал спорить и сдал назад.  
— Вот теперь точно — началось, — тихо подтвердил Джонни и засмеялся.  
— Рано паниковать, — Арчи кинул ему на колени сигареты и зажигалку. — Попытаемся выбраться по другой дороге. У нас масса вариантов.  
— Ты сам не веришь, что нам удастся, — произнес Джонни, выдыхая дым в окно. — Наверняка уже оцеплено все окружное шоссе.  
— Все получится, — отрезал Арчи, поворачивая на Барнет. — И надень наконец ботинки!  
— Да как скажешь, Арч.  
Джонни включил радио и принялся перескакивать с одной волны на другую. Сомнительная музыка, радиовикторины, какая-то идиотская инсценировка плохонького детективного романа — от этих перескоков у Арчи мгновенно застучало в висках.  
— Половина четвертого утра, а новостей нет ни на одной станции, заметил? — наконец произнес Джонни, когда они въехали обратно в Камден.  
Арчи отрицательно покачал головой; в тот момент его больше беспокоило то, что навигатор показывал крупное скопление автомобилей на следующей улице. Даже для Лондона, который, в сущности, никогда не спит, это было слишком странно. Но ехать в объезд значило потерять минут десять, а Арчи не был уверен, что может позволить себе такую задержку.  
Чтобы обогнуть столкнувшиеся машины, ему пришлось выехать на встречную полосу, а затем, чтобы не задеть фургон скорой помощи, — и на тротуар на правой стороне.  
— Блядь! — Он услышал тихий выдох Джонни и кинул взгляд в левое боковое зеркало. За фургоном трое уже не-людей рвали кого-то. Кажется, Арчи разглядел форму парамедика, но не мог бы сказать точно. Он утопил педаль газа до самого конца и, чуть не зацепив лавку у какого-то магазина, вылетел на свою полосу, миновав место аварии.  
Наплевав на скоростной режим, Арчи погнал насквозь к Харроу.  
Джонни наконец нашел себе подходящую радиоволну и, почти расслабленно откинувшись на сидении, принялся подпевать The Clash, как в те времена, когда еще плотно сидел на крэке. Или когда был ребенком и любил прыгать у зеркала с чертовой расческой вместо микрофона.  
Арчи не имел привычку размышлять о прошлом и жалеть о том, что уже случилось, но глядя на умиротворенное лицо Джонни, не мог не задаться вопросом, каким бы вырос Джон, будь у него нормальная семья. Не мать, польстившаяся на бабло и комфорт, которые ей мог дать Ленни, и кончившая не лучшим образом: в холодной ванне со славными бритвенными порезами вдоль вен на руках; не отчим, которому пасынок был поперек горла, — нормальные родители, которые поддерживали бы маленького музыканта и не пытались переделать для собственного удобства.  
Только вот в мире другого, нормального Джонни, Арчи не было бы места, как не было бы места стволам, краденым картинам, крэку, крови и блевотине на ковре в гостиной.  
Не то чтобы ему было место в мире любого Джонни, хмыкнул про себя Арчи. Он вообще не питал иллюзий на этот счет: он просто был тем, кто меньше других предавал Джонни в детстве. Только и всего.  
— О чем думаешь, Арч? — прервал его внутренний монолог Джон.  
— Планирую маршрут до фермы Ленни, — сказал Арчи и даже не соврал: об этом он тоже думал. На случай, если какая-то хуйня случится со спутником и перестанет работать навигатор, у него есть неплохой атлас автодорог Великобритании издания прошлого года, так что они не пропадут.  
— Интересно, как скоро заглушат сотовую связь? — Джонни ухватил Арчин «блэкберри» и принялся листать меню. — Фу, у тебя даже игр нет, какой ты скучный.  
Арчи пожал плечами.  
Когда до шоссе М40 оставались считанные километры, он потребовал, чтобы Джонни вырубил радио. Джонни скорчил грустную рожу, но музыку выключил.

Арчи остановился у поворота. Выезд на окружную дорогу скрывался за небольшой рощицей, но даже через часто посаженные деревья было видно ярко освещенную транспортную развязку. Арчи заглушил двигатель, сделал Джонни знак сидеть тихо и вылез из «ровера».  
Оцепление на этой части окружной дороги было куда серьезнее, чем в Редбридже. Военные уже не пытались притворяться «бобби» — Арчи спрятался за деревом и отлично видел, как парни в камуфляже спокойно курили, прислонившись к бронетехнике.  
— Проселочные дороги тоже наверняка просматриваются, — прошептал Джонни. Арчи испытывал огромное желание дать ему хорошенькую затрещину, но, блядь, что толку? Джонни был бы не Джонни, если бы послушался и остался в машине. — Дай угадаю, если на М11 крупная авария, то тут у нас, по меньшей мере, серьезная террористическая угроза, да?  
— Надо убираться отсюда, — сказал Арчи, заметив приближающийся круг света от прожектора. — Слышишь, вертолеты?  
Джонни кивнул. Арчи ухватил его за шиворот и потащил по направлению к «роверу».  
Мимо по дороге пронесся «мерседес».  
— Подожди, я хочу посмотреть, — попросил Джонни, и они снова укрылись за деревьями.  
«Мерседес» подъехал к шлагбауму, водитель — издалека было видно только то, что это крупный белый мужчина — вышел из машины. Он размахивал руками, кажется, кричал. Один из военных, видимо, старший, выстрелил в него из автомата. Еще двое оттащили тело к обочине, а третий сел за руль и вывел «мерседес» за границу освещенной зоны. Остальные продолжили курить, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Вот как, — глухо произнес Джон, а Арчи только порадовался, что ему хватило ума не пытаться гнать напролом.  
Они вернулись в машину. Арчи завел двигатель и уставился на приборную панель, раздумывая, что же теперь делать. Если за кольцевую пока не выбраться, то нужно попытаться устроить где-нибудь безопасное временное убежище, а дальше — по обстоятельствам.  
— Давай обратно в Лондон (имеется в виду Внутренний Лондон), ладно, Арч? — попросил Джонни.  
— Лучше в Энсфилд, — Арчи прикинул: Энсфилд расположен близко к окружной дороге и там хватает мест, где можно укрыться.  
Джонни кивнул.  
— Музыку включу?  
— Валяй.  
От «Little dead girl» Роба Зомби Арчи сам принялся смеяться как безумный.

— Можно мне ствол, Арч? — спросил Джонни.  
Когда они добрались до маленького домика с высоким кирпичным забором, который принадлежал бывшему бухгалтеру Ленни, досиживавшему свой второй год в Пентонвиле, было уже совсем светло.  
Арчи старался избегать популярные среди туристов и местных жителей места, объезжал пробки — навигатор и спутник все еще были в порядке — поэтому путь вышел неблизкий. Джонни успел задремать и проснуться с криком от короткого кошмара, и теперь на его щеке красовался отпечаток ремня безопасности. Арчи находил это забавным и испытывал желание потрепать Джонни по голове, как в детстве, но держал себя в руках.  
— Ладно, — Арчи вытащил «зиг» из сумки, лежавшей на заднем сидении.  
Джонни снял ствол с предохранителя, направил на Арчи. Арчи не реагировал — в эту игру они играл наверное уже лет десять. Выражение Джонниного лица было непонятным, но Арчи в сущности было плевать, что там Джонни сейчас думает. Главное — на ближайшие пару часов они в безопасности. Есть время немного поспать, а потом более подробно прикинуть план действий.  
— Кончай дурить, Джон, — бросил он, выбираясь из «ровера». С трудом перелез через забор, открыл ворота.  
Пока Джонни разминал затекшие ноги и осматривался, Арчи завел машину во двор и взломал замок на входной двери.  
Внутри было даже не слишком пыльно. Арчи сдернул чехлы с дивана и кресел в гостиной, спустился в подвал, щелкнул тумблером электрощита — городское электроснабжение все еще было в норме — нашел водопроводный вентиль и дизель-генератор. Газ оказался выключен совсем, но поскольку в доме был электрический водонагреватель и микроволновка, Арчи не посчитал это серьезным неудобством.  
Когда он вернулся в кухню, Джонни уже копался в ящиках над мойкой в поисках чая. Обнаружив жестяную коробку с «эрл греем», принялся искать заварочный чайник и, судя по радостному воплю, нашел и его. Арчи вынул из сумки галеты и несколько энергетических батончиков и оставил Джонни разбираться с завтраком.  
В комоде в большой спальне он взял полотенце и отправился в душ. Вода нагревалась медленно, но Арчи и так было более чем хорошо. Вашу мать, как же он устал! Удивительно, с того эпизода с бомжом в Бромли минуло меньше суток, но Арчи казалось, что прошло как минимум три дня. «Я слишком стар для всего этого дерьма», — засмеялся он, немного жалея, что на полках в ванной не нашлось шампуня.  
— Эй, дядя Арчи! — Джонни постучал в дверь.  
Арчи крикнул, что скоро выйдет, выключил воду и принялся вытираться. Брюки и пиджак с рубашкой он оставил на кровати, так что из ванной ему пришлось выйти, обернув полотенце вокруг талии.  
Джон, нервно улыбаясь, ждал его в коридоре с исходящей паром кружкой. Ствол был заткнут за пояс его джинсов. Трусит оставаться один, понял Арчи. Ему самому было бы не по себе, если б он позволил хоть одну мысль о том, что пиздец, который обещал Ленни, все-таки их настиг.  
— Я смотрю, дядя Арч, время тебя пощадило, — произнес Джонни, облизав сухие искусанные губы.  
Арчи поднял бровь.  
— Неплохо сохранился, — пояснил Джонни. — Для такого старика нормально так выглядишь.  
«Ну, да, конечно, в двадцать с небольшим сорок лет действительно кажутся возрастом маразма», — хмыкнул Арчи и отобрал у Джонни чай.  
Джонни пошагал за ним в спальню и принялся наблюдать за тем, как Арчи натягивает рубашку и носки.  
— Так и будешь пялиться? — поинтересовался Арчи. — Пошел бы сам умылся.  
Джонни медленно кивнул, взял чистое полотенце и исчез за дверью. Арчи в один глоток допил чай и осторожно выглянул в окно. Улица была пустынной. То ли до этого благопристойного райончика еще не докатилась зараза, то ли... Эту вторую мысль Арчи решил обдумать позже. Надев брюки и ботинки, он вышел во двор. Ворота и калитка были надежно заперты, щелей в заборе Арчи не нашел и немного успокоился. Долив в бак «ровера» бензин из канистры и закрыв входную дверь на засов, он уселся на диване и попытался включиться телевизор. Похоже, спутниковая тарелка была исправна, во всяком случае бесплатные каналы показывали «Магазин на диване» и это дурацкое модное шоу, где толстая страшная баба учит других страшных баб одеваться в идиотские тряпки.  
Было легко представить, что это просто очередной одинокий Арчин выходной. Не хватало только бутылки джина для полного сходства. Дальше он додумать не успел — уснул под монотонный женский голос, перечисляющий оттенки, сочетающиеся с тем, что на взгляд Арчи, было по цвету как дерьмо, а вовсе не «горчичным».  
Ему снилась одна из шалав Ленни — то ли Кейти, то ли Зои. Она гладила его по щеке, оставляла влажные укусы на шее, а потом положила ему руку на ширинку и хорошенько сжала.  
Арчи открыл глаза — и вместо миленькой блондинки увидел Джонни. Взгляд у Джонни был ошалевший, похоже, он нашел какую-то заначку в доме: Арчи помнил, что бухгалтер плотно сидел на коксе.  
Джонни вновь прижался губами к шее Арчи. Давненько Арчи не приходилось заниматься этим — отрывать от себя наебенившегося малолетнего засранца.  
— Кончай, Джон, — рявкнул он. — Убери свои чертовы руки!  
— Да, я бы мог, — задумчиво отозвался Джонни. — С тобой я бы мог кончить без рук.  
Арчи отвесил ему отличную оплеуху, в лучших Ленниных традициях, и вскочил с дивана.  
Джонни обиженно нахмурился, потирая саднящий затылок:  
— Это смешно, Арчи, нам осталось жить считанные дни, а ты все еще паришься из-за того, что по-твоему — лишь по-твоему — неправильно.  
Арчи на своем опыте знал, что сейчас самое время схватить Джонни за загривок и сунуть головой под холодную воду, чтобы того немного отпустило, но что-то заставляло его стоять неподвижно и слушать.  
— Только не говори, что ты не хочешь, я же вижу, Арч, — Джонни засмеялся, указывая пальцем на его ширинку. Наверное, Арчи мог бы в очередной раз уговорить себя, что это просто реакция на стресс и адреналин, но время врать себе прошло.  
Но одно дело не обманываться насчет своих желаний, а совсем другое — им потворствовать.  
— Не имеет значения, Джон, — ответил он.  
Джонни уцепил нижний край своей футболки, подтянул вверх, открывая плоский бледный живот, а потом стянул ее через голову.  
— Морали не существует, — произнес он, расстегивая болт на джинсах. — Больше ничего не существует. Уверен, в эту самую минуту какой-нибудь священник ебет, разложив ромашкой, своих монашек, потому что, Арч, привычного мира больше нет, и рая больше нет. Есть только ад.  
Джинсы Джонни носил на голое тело. Под коксом у него всегда очень крепко стояло, Арчи знал. До тюрьмы Арчи частенько приходилось вытаскивать убитого в хлам Джонни из разных злачных мест, и тот ни разу не упустил возможность потереться об него. А после… Когда Арчи вышел из Фулл Саттон, Джонни уже свалил от Ленни, стал суперзвездой и уже Микки с Римским обеспечивали его няньками.  
— Давай, Арчи, — прошептал Джонни. — Ты никому ничего больше не должен. Только себе.  
Губы у него были твердые и горячие, пальцы сильные, и глубоко внутри Арчи давал себе отчет в том, что еще пара минут — и он уже ни за что не сможет оттолкнуть Джонни. Его спасли Deep Purple, которых он никак не ожидал услышать.  
— Поговорим об этом, когда тебя отпустит, — отрезал Арчи и принял вызов мобильного.  
— Слышь, Арчи, нам совсем не нравится то, что творится, — раздался голос Раз-Два. — Мы решили валить подальше. Твое предложение все еще в силе?  
— В силе. Где вы?  
— Пока в Притоне.  
— Двигайте в Энсфилд, — Арчи продиктовал им адрес. — Жду через три часа.  
Раз-Два отключился. Арчи подумал, что, возможно, было бы неплохо связаться с его собственными парнями, раз уж убраться в Терсо не удалось, но, покрутив мысль в голове, решил, что делать этого не стоит. В непривычной ситуации у тупых бугаев частенько появляются тупорылые вопросы, а затем и лишние идеи, кто во всем виноват и кого наказать. Управлять такими — весьма сомнительное удовольствие. Ему и так Джонни достаточно.  
Арчи сунул мобильник в карман пиджака.  
Джонни уже успокоился: сидел на полу у дивана и пялился в экран. На экране, на взгляд Арчи, не было ничего интересного, но Джонни смотрел так, словно там показывали как минимум кино для взрослых.  
— Приведи себя в порядок, — потребовал Арчи. — Мне нужно будет кое-куда съездить до того, как здесь появится Раз-два. Тебе придется остаться одному.  
— Неужели ты бросишь нас тут вдвоем — меня и гарантирующий чудеса порошок? — удивился Джонни. — Мы-то, конечно, созданы друг для друга, но ты всегда пытался нас разлучить!  
Арчи тяжело вздохнул.  
— Где еще кокс? — потребовал он. — Отдавай по-хорошему, что там у тебя осталось. У меня нет времени на твои выкрутасы.  
Джонни покачал головой.  
— Ты же завязал, твою мать, ты же, блядь, слез со всего, на чем торчал! Только для того, чтобы сейчас устроить вот это все? — Арчи ухватил его за загривок и встряхнул.  
— А что теперь толку-то блюсти трезвость? — ухмыльнулся Джонни.  
Арчи отпустил его. Оставить Джона тупить перед телевизором, а потом думать, что он может натворить под кайфом? Связать по рукам и ногам и запереть в большой спальне, чтоб не рыпался?  
А что, если Арчи не сможет вернуться?  
От мысли о том, что твари могут добраться до беспомощного Джона, Арчи затошнило.  
— Поедешь со мной, — бросил он. — И попробуй только что-нибудь вытворить! Мы должны управиться за два часа.

— Куда мы едем? — поинтересовался Джонни, потирая «зиг» большим пальцем.  
— В Уолтем-Форест. И прекрати играть со стволом, Джон.  
— Отвлекает, да? — понимающе улыбнулся Джонни и сунул ствол в рот, имитируя минет.  
Арчи заставил себя смотреть на дорогу.  
Они выехали на А10, промчались мимо горящего кинотеатра-мультиплекса. Вывеска Cineworld обуглилась, но все еще держалась.  
— Жаль, я там так и не побывал, — неразборчиво из-за пистолета во рту произнес Джонни.  
Арчи пожал плечами, мол, мне не жаль.  
Ближе к границе с округом Уолтем-Форест стали попадаться брошенные машины. Разбитые и целые, с растерзанными телами внутри и пустые.  
Джонни прилип носом к стеклу.  
— Уверен, что тебе нужно дальше? — спросил Джонни, когда они пересекли богатый частный район на севере Уолтем-Форест, в котором от былой респектабельности не осталось и следа.  
— Уверен, — буркнул Арчи, уже пожалевший, что взял Джонни с собой. Окруженные парками и лесом симпатичные дома в западном Энфилде выглядели так, будто ничего не страшного не случилось. Ни сломанных оград, ни разбитых окон, ни трупов. В Уолтем-Форесте все было по-другому. И чем южнее, тем заметнее становились разрушения: покореженные патрульные машины, следы пожаров на зданиях, расколоченные витрины, залитый бордовым асфальт.  
Но Арчи нужна была лавка Сингха, да и поворачивать обратно было уже поздно: до Лейтенстоуна оставались считанные километры.  
Движения на улицах почти не было. Оставшиеся в живых наверняка забаррикадировались в своих квартирах, а не люди... Может, они боялись открытого пространства, может, им не очень-то нравился солнечный свет, или, может, они просто переваривали сожранное где-нибудь по теплым углам — Арчи даже задумываться над этим не хотел.  
— Знаешь, Арч, после просмотра кучи фильмов про это дерьмо я даже как-то разочарован, — сообщил Джонни. — Никакого размаха, в угол режиссера этого апокалипсиса.  
Арчи вяло кивнул. Джонни принялся рассуждать дальше, но Арчи его уже не слушал. По центру Лейтенстоуна ехать было трудно из-за брошенных тачек и всякого мусора, поэтому приходилось сосредоточиться.  
За одну улицу до магазина этого ебаного индийца «ровер» пришлось оставить из-за упавшего на дорогу рекламного щита. Объезжать не имело смысла, эта часть цветного квартала упиралась в реку Ли.  
Арчи проверил свой браунинг и «зиг» Джонни.  
— Идешь за мной нога в ногу, никуда не лезешь. Если я говорю «беги», ты бежишь обратно к машине и возвращаешься в Энфилд, ясно?  
— Ясно, — неохотно буркнул Джонни.  
Арчи выдохнул и пошел вперед. Без привычного городского шума была неуютно, тишину нарушали только эхо от шагов и шелест ветра, перекатывающего пластиковый мусор. Арчи был настороже: всматривался в темные углы между зданиями, следил за окнами на первых этажах, но было тихо.  
Так они добрались до небольшого рынка. Фрукты и мешки с пряностями были брошены на прилавках, похоже, торговцы убегали в спешке. Несколько полицейских дубинок валялись на асфальте. Арчи заметил следы от пуль крупного калибра на деревянных поверхностях.  
Джонни тоже с интересом осматривался. Покатал ногой дубинку, заткнул «зиг» за пояс джинсов и принялся жонглировать двумя чудом не раздавленными апельсинами. Арчи дал ему затрещину, чтобы прекратил дурачиться.  
Вход в лавку они нашли не сразу: дверь была заставлена ящиками с подгнившими овощами, железная решетка была опущена — видимо, Сингх вчера так тут и не появлялся.  
Арчи подобрал валявшийся рядом кусок стальной трубы, сбил замок и потянул решетку вверх. Она поднялась с ужасным грохотом. Арчи оглянулся по сторонам, но никакого движения не заметил.  
— Жди меня снаружи, — приказал он Джонни и вошел внутрь.  
Через грязное окно проникало достаточно света, чтобы Арчи мог разглядеть полки с образцами чая и индийских сладостей. Вытертый китайский ковер, как он и помнил, лежал на полу у стойки с кассой. Отогнув угол ковра и подняв облако пыли, он подковырнул указательным пальцем щель между половицами. Сингх всегда говорил, что люди не внимательны и никогда не замечают того, что на виду. Старый пидор знал, что говорил — за тридцать лет в его чертовой лавке не побывало ни одного «бобби», несмотря на то, что он, не особенно таясь, барыжил оружием с середины восьмидесятых годов.  
Арчи вынул две половицы и принялся за замок. Под полом был железный контейнер несколько футов в длину. Арчи вытащил оттуда три дробовика, шесть коробок патронов, АК74М с пятью магазинами и десяток осколочных гранат Mk2. Негусто, он ожидал большего. Видно, старый педрила успел устроить сезонную распродажу.  
Ничего, утешил Арчи себя, вот доберемся до фермы Ленни!..  
Оружия в бункере было столько, что его хватило бы устроить революцию в какой-нибудь маленькой южноамериканской стране.  
Арчи собрал автомат, повесил его на плечо за ремень, почувствовав себя куда увереннее, уложил в здоровую хозяйственную сумку с эмблемой лавки дробовики, гранаты и патроны.  
— Эй, Джон, помоги мне! — прошипел он, вытаскивая сумку на улицу.  
Джон обернулся к нему. Выражение его лица Арчи не понравилось — впрочем, страх никогда никого не красил.  
— Арч, кажется, я что-то слышал. Что-то странное.  
— Давай-ка убираться отсюда, — сказал Арчи и потрепал Джонни по голове. — Глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как мы уже будем Энфилде.  
Джонни вздохнул:  
— Я, блядь, не ребенок, — он ухватил сумку, дернулся влево под ее тяжестью, потом верно распределив вес, выпрямился и пошагал прочь от лавки.  
Пробурчав: «Сомневаюсь», — Арчи направился следом. Они успели пройти половину пути, когда Джонни прошептал:  
— Слышишь?  
Да, Арчи слышал. Определенно, какая-то крупная техника. Трактор или что-то военное.  
Он ухватил Джонни за плечо и потащил в тень между близко стоящими домами. Звук становился громче — что бы там ни было, оно двигалось именно по их улице. Арчи быстро оглянулся — сзади был пустой, с виду безопасный тупик с единственной задней дверью — подтолкнул Джона подальше в тень к небольшому мусорному контейнеру, а сам устроился с автоматом так, чтобы видеть, что происходит, и в то же время не светиться.  
Наконец показался бронетранспортер. Из люка на крыше торчала голова в каске.  
Из дома напротив наперерез БТРу выбежали трое. Двое мужчин и молоденькая женщина.  
БТР остановился.  
— Боже, как хорошо, что вы пришли за нами! — громко заплакала девушка. — А вы, ребята, не верили, что кто-то придет!  
Четверо парней в полной боевой выкладке вылезли из транспортера.  
— Никто не ранен?  
Девушка покачала головой.  
— Есть еще живые граждане?  
— Мы больше никого не видели, — подал голос мужчина постарше.  
— Будьте добры, вашу руку, — произнес один из военных с нашивкой медика.  
Девушка послушно протянула руку ладонью вверх. Арчи было плохо видно, но, кажется, у него был какой-то прибор для забора крови. Девушка ойкнула и принялась растирать запястье.  
Медик повторил процедуру с двумя ее товарищами.  
— Ну, что? — спросил его другой военный.  
— Не наши клиенты, — отозвался тот, рассматривая экран прибора.  
— Жаль, — произнес третий и поднял винтовку.  
Девушке повезло больше — она умерла мгновенно, так и ничего не поняв. Двое ее друзей успели пробежать несколько футов, прежде чем с криком упасть.  
— Теперь в Уолтемстоу, камеры показывают там какое-то движение, — скомандовал медик.  
В этот момент раздался грохот. Арчи обернулся: мусорный контейнер завалился на бок, помои растеклись мутной лужей. Джонни смотрел на него огромными глазами.  
Военные, уже собравшиеся было забираться в БТР, повернули головы.  
— Вайт, Джонсон, проверьте, — бросил медик.  
Арчи подхватил Джона за плечо чуть ли не в прыжке. Он практически доволок Джона до задней двери, закрытой снаружи на щеколду. Через дверь они попали на лестничную клетку и едва избежали встречи с не-людьми, спускавшимися по лестнице этажом выше, — похоже, твари все-таки неплохо ориентировались на запах и звук.  
Арчи потянул Джона вниз, в подвал, в надежде, что их преследователи решат, что там в проулке шум устроили те твари.  
В подвале он захлопнул дверь, подпер ее куском арматуры, потом прислонил Джонни к стене, прижал собой, прислушиваясь к автоматной очереди и реву не-человека.  
— Живые против живых, — Джонни зашелся хриплым смехом. — А чего ты ожидал, Арчи? Я вообще не понимаю, почему они просто не ебнут по городу маленькой славной ядерной боеголовкой, если только не…  
Арчи прервал его истерику, отвесив ему легкую пощечину.  
— Эй, за что? — удивленно заморгал Джонни.  
— Господи, да заткнись же, — прошептал Арчи, с силой дергая его за ворот. Военные громко переговаривались наверху.  
— Все совсем не так, как в кино, Арч, — снова, но уже тише засмеялся Джонни. — Скучно, как же скучно! Знаешь, почему они сотовую связь не глушат? Чтобы нас слышать. Что мы делаем, куда бежим, как умираем. Догадываешься, кого они ищут? Бессимптомного носителя, Арчи. Ты должен помнить про Тифозную Мэри. Бессимптомный носитель — это такое мощное оружие, Арч! Они никого не выпустят отсюда. Никого.  
— Мы выберемся, — оборвал его Арчи и погладил по щеке.  
— Как ты можешь в это верить? — поразился Джонни.  
— Секрет, — Арчи улыбнулся. — Вырастешь, расскажу.  
Джонни засмеялся совсем тихо и мягко и прижался губами к губам Арчи.  
— Никогда не хотел вырастать, — прошептал он, отстранившись. — Знаешь, когда я был маленьким, я вел дневник. Ты помнишь, Ленни думал, что психоаналитик меня исправит? Так вот, эта тупая стерва велела мне вести дневник и записывать туда каждый день по десять текущих целей и желаний. И я каждый день писал в этой чертовой тетрадке, что хочу, чтобы Ленни умер, и мы с тобой остались жить вдвоем. Только это все не помогало. А потом я стал старше и понял, что Ленни никуда не денется, а у тебя кроме того, чтобы со мной нянчиться, есть и другие дела. Что желания никогда не исполняются. Тогда я решил, что не хочу быть взрослым. Мне кажется, у меня это получилось.  
Арчи снова погладил его по щеке.  
— Пожалуйста, Арч, сделай так, чтобы хотя бы сегодня желания исполнялись. Завтра же может и не наступить.  
— Я не могу убить Ленни во второй раз, — Арчи попытался свести все к шутке, но Джонни смотрел серьезно и как-то печально, что ли.  
И тогда Арчи поцеловал его в лоб, как делал пару раз, когда Джонни был совсем сопляком.  
— Не самое лучшее место, Джон, — произнес он.  
— А будет ли другое? — спросил тот, соскальзывая на колени и цепляя пальцами пряжку Арчиного ремня.  
Арчи не мог пообещать.  
Джонни расстегнул ширинку, оттянул хлопок боксеров, улыбнулся с предвкушением. Когда горячие губы сомкнулись на члене, Арчи еле сдержал судорожный вздох. Джонни определенно имел в этом деле талант и нехилый опыт, подумал он с запоздалой ревностью. То, что делал Джонни, — было запредельно: легко брал до самого конца, тихо постанывал, словно сам процесс доставлял ему не меньше удовольствия, чем Арчи, и вибрации в его горле заставляли Арчи дрожать. Арчи смотрел, как его побелевшие от напряжения губы нарочито медленно движутся на члене и едва удерживался от того, чтобы ухватить Джона за шею и заставить ускорить темп. Засранец даже сейчас испытывал его терпение, дразнил и проверял границы. И как бы Арчи не хотелось быстрее и жестче, в эту игру он играть уже заебался.  
Кажется, Джонни почувствовал его настроение — плотно обхватил основание рукой и принялся подрачивать, кружа языком вокруг головки. Арчи кончил так, как не кончал уже лет пятнадцать — до искр из глаз и превратившихся в студень коленей. Джонни проглотил все и аккуратно застегнул брюки.  
— Иди сюда, — потребовал Арчи, поднимая Джона с пола и просовывая правую руку ему в джинсы. Джонни оказался ужасно громким, ему пришлось зажимать рот. Он кусал пальцы Арчи и выгибался. Арчи дрочил ему, как привык дрочить себе — в одном ритме с дыханием, с силой обхватив ствол всей ладонью, через раз проезжаясь большим пальцем по головке. Джонни хватило полминуты, чтобы выплеснуться и обмякнуть в крепком полуобъятьи. Арчи бережно придерживал его за плечи, пока тот пришел в себя, а потом заткнул словесный фонтан самым невинным поцелуем из когда-либо случившихся в мире.  
О том, что только что произошло, Арчи не хотел говорить сейчас — и вряд ли захочет потом.

Арчи долго прислушивался, прежде чем попытаться выйти из подвала. Наконец, решив, что наверху никого нет, он сделал знак Джонни выходить.  
Лестница была скользкой от крови и какой-то слизи, вытекающей из тел не-людей. Арчи брезгливо старался переступать через потеки, Джонни же рассматривал тела с интересом, и Арчи приходилось дергать его за руку, чтобы он поторапливался.  
Они вывалились из дома, Арчи снова закрыл дверь на щеколду и велел Джонни ждать его с сумкой. Что удивительно, Джонни подчинился. Пока Арчи добрался до перекрестка и убедился, что БТР уже уехал, он успел достать и зарядить дробовик.  
— Готов? — спросил Арчи.  
Джонни только довольно улыбнулся. Его вообще словно разрывало на части от едва сдерживаемого веселья. Арчи покачал головой: некоторые просто не могут без кайфа, будь то кокс, или секс, или стволы.  
До машины они добрались за считанные минуты.  
— Мы опаздываем на встречу с Раз-Два, — произнес Арчи, заводя «ровер». — Надеюсь, они не разнесут дом, пока нас нет.

Дом парни из Дикой Шайки не разнесли. Боб и Раз-Два чинно сидели на диване, Мямля крутился на кухне.  
— Я думал, что мы ошиблись адресом, — произнес Печенюшка, появляясь из спальни. На нем был новенький костюм в полоску, который он наверняка вытащил из хозяйского шкафа. — Пока не увидел твою гитару, Джон.  
— Как добрались? — поинтересовался Арчи. Джонни принялся выкладывать на журнальный столик магазины для АК74М, коробки с патронами для дробовика.  
— Потеряли Фрэнка, — мрачно отозвался Раз-Два. — С десяток мертвяков кинулись на нас, когда мы выбирались из Притона. Старика зацепили, и он пустил себе пулю в башку.  
— Лучше так, чем стать, как они, — заметил Печенюшка, мечтательно улыбаясь и покачиваясь в такт неслышимой музыке.  
— Ты нашел нычку с коксом! — обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем Джонни.  
— Господи, только этого не хватало, — устало произнес Раз-Два.  
— Ну, должен же я был себя порадовать, — принялся оправдываться Печенюшка.  
— Не должен, — Боб пнул его ногу. — Ты, блядь, должен нас вывести из города, а не жрать всякое дерьмо!  
— Я метро знаю, как свои... — Печенюшка поднес правую ладонь к глазам. — Ээээ... как свои восемь пальцев. Выберемся, не переживай.  
— Метро? — переспросил Арчи.  
Раз-Два ухватил его под руку и потащил на кухню. Из гостиной послышались крики Боба и смех Джонни, и Арчи пообещал себе дать по шее и тому, и другому. Когда-нибудь потом.  
— План такой: Печенюшка проведет нас через коммуникации линии «Метрополитен».  
— Умно, — отозвался Арчи. — Окружная дорога оцеплена, а по подземке мы как раз выберемся за пределы кольца. Только вот эти твари, кажется, любят темные прохладные места. В метро их будет до хрена и больше.  
— Ну, так никто не обещал, что будет легко, Арч. И вот что я тебе скажу: лучше уж мертвяки, чем живые.  
— На линии «Метрополитен» полно и наземных станций, — заметил Арчи. — Мы видели военных. Они что-то ищут. Стреляют в живых.  
— Значит, надо просто не попадаться им на глаза, — произнес Мямля и поставил на кухонный стол шесть чашек с кофе и тарелку с разогретыми в микроволновке сэндвичами.  
— Нам нужно будет пройти пешком почти семьдесят километров, — сказал Раз-Два. — Думаю, стоит хорошенько отдохнуть.  
Арчи кивнул:  
— Двинем, как только начнет светать, — он взял свою чашку и пошел обратно в гостиную.  
И, похоже, подоспел как раз к середине спора.  
— Как такое может быть! — возмущался Печенюшка. — Как ты вообще можешь говорить такое про Ее Величество!  
— Эта милая старая леди, улыбающаяся с экрана телевизора, думаешь, ей не плевать на тебя? Ее-то давно увезли куда-нибудь подальше, может, вообще за границу! — кричал Джонни.  
Боб наблюдал за ними с дивана, но вмешиваться не рисковал.  
— На кого ставишь? — поинтересовался Раз-Два.  
— На Джона, — отозвался Боб. Печенюшка обиженно нахмурился.  
Арчи ухватил Джонни за шкирку и потащил наверх.  
— Эй, я еще не закончил! — пропыхтел тот.  
— Ну так подай на меня в суд, — усмехнулся Арчи, роняя Джонни на кровать. — Ложись спать. Завтра будет очень долгий день.  
— Побудешь со мной? — попросил Джонни.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Арчи. Вообще-то он собирался поискать фонари в подвале и подготовить оружие, но это могло подождать пару часов. Джонни выглядел таким измученным, что Арчи просто не мог сказать ему «нет».  
Он помог Джонни стянуть с себя джинсы и футболку, укрыл одеялом и еле сдержал порыв поцеловать его в лоб.  
«Кажется, я становлюсь сентиментальным стариком», — подумал Арчи с мрачным весельем и уселся рядом на постель.

Он проснулся глубокой ночью. От неудобной позы ныла спина — он лежал так, словно пытался защитить Джона даже со сне. В одной руке сжимал снятый с предохранителя ствол, другой обнимал Джонни за талию.  
— Вот дерьмо, — буркнул Арчи.  
— Не хотел тебя будить, — извинился Печенюшка, появляясь на пороге.  
— Чего не спишь?  
— Не спится. Вот и собираю вещички. Мямля нашел фонарь и керосиновую лампу. Боб и Раз-Два проверили стволы и теперь дрыхнут во второй спальне.  
Арчи поднялся с постели, стараясь не потревожить Джонни, спустился за Печенюшкой вниз. Порылся в сумке со шмотками, вытащил для Джонни удобные брюки, чистую футболку, толстовку и куртку; взял анальгетики из аптечки в ванной, бутылку виски завернул в свитер и сунул в Джоннин рюкзак. Туда же сунул часть коробок с патронами и оставшиеся шоколадные батончики.  
В свой рюкзак он положил «рожки» для автомата, магазины к браунингу, две пластиковые бутыли с питьевой водой, документы и три штуки фунтов (не особенно рассчитывая, что они ему когда-либо еще понадобятся, но все же). Гранаты он распихал по внешним карманам рюкзака.  
Оставшиеся дробовики и патроны Арчи предложил Мямле, у Дикой Шайки тоже было совсем не густо со стволами.  
— Такое впечатление, что кто-то заранее скупил все у барыг, ничего посущественнее охотничьей винтовки мы не нашли, — пожаловался Печенюшка.  
Арчи хмыкнул. Выходит, с лавкой Сингха ему все-таки повезло.  
Чуть позже проснулся Джонни. Лохматый, со следами от подушки на щеке, он спустился в кухню, и Арчи снова пришлось сражаться с желанием потрепать его по голове.  
Потом вниз спустился зевающий Раз-Два, Мямля налил ему и Печенюшке чаю. Последним проснулся Боб и сразу же вцепился в дробовик, как будто ничего лучше в жизни никогда не видел.  
Арчи заставил Джонни съесть сэндвич и переодеться в другие шмотки, а остальных — в приступе паранойи — снять аккумуляторные батареи мобильников и оставить их разобранными в доме. Причем, первое было куда сложнее второго.  
— Готовы?  
Джонни засмеялся, а Печенюшка пробурчал, что к такому никто не может быть готовым.

В Уайтчапел они поехали на двух машинах. Раз-Два, Мямля и Боб погрузились в старый «мерс» Фрэнка; Печенюшку Арчи посадил на заднее сидение «ровера» — не хотел терять из вида единственного, действительно нужного человека. До станции «Лэнгли» добрались подозрительно быстро, но Печенюшка нашел в этом знак, что удача сегодня на их стороне. Арчи спорить не стал, хоть его и грызло совсем иное предчувствие.  
Под землю лезть было страшно. В Тауэр-Хэмлетс электроснабжение пока еще функционировало, так что станция была ярко освещена, но в любой тени Арчи чудились притаившиеся не-люди, и он только усилием воли подавлял в себе нараставшую панику. Печенюшка был смертельно бледен и потел, Джонни тоже притих.  
— Куда нам, Печенюшка? — тихо спросил Боб.  
— Прямо, а потом в ту дверь для персонала, — отозвался тот.  
Дверь они выбили быстро: видно, управляющая компания больше надеялась на камеры и охранников, чем на железо и хорошую запорную автоматику, или просто не хотела тратить лишние деньги. Внутри не-людей было не особенно много, Арчи легко снял их издалека короткими автоматными очередями.  
Потом Печенюшка показал выход во внутренний коммуникационный коридор, где вообще не было ничего кроме крыс.  
За последовавшие четыре часа они прошли всего километров двенадцать, но Арчи решил, что это неплохой темп. Дальше пошло лучше — наземные станции они миновали короткими перебежками, стараясь по возможности не попадать в зрачки камер. Пару раз даже Джонни с Печенюшкой приходилось стрелять — не-люди появлялись неожиданно, и Арчи и Раз-Два с Бобом не всегда успевали среагировать на новую угрозу.  
Надо же, мои уроки не прошли даром, с какой-то глубоко скрытой гордостью, думал Арчи: Джонни никогда не мазал.  
Раз в два-три часа они прятались в глубоких коммуникационных колодцах и отдыхали минут по тридцать, выставив часового. Арчи все—таки больше опасался военных, чем тварей, поэтому настаивал на том, чтобы начиная с границы четвертой транспортной зоны, тщательно следить за тем, чтобы не попадаться случайным патрулям. Лучше медленно идти, чем быстро умереть, как сказал Печенюшка.  
До станции «Амершам», конечной линии «Метрополитен», они добрались только к вечеру третьего дня — ближе к границе Большого Лондона они не рисковали перемещаться над землей ночью. Арчи видел, как тщательно военные просматривают железнодорожные пути в темное время суток — на вертолетах с мощными прожекторами или на БТР — и не хотел рисковать.  
Под конец пути они были настолько измучены, что почти не почувствовали радости. Тем более, что им еще предстояло проехать через всю страну до шотландских ебеней.  
— Надо же, мы это сделали, — удивленно произнес Печенюшка, присаживаясь на лавочку у платформы.  
Джонни принялся смеяться. Арчи неодобрительно хмыкнул, схватил Боба за руку:  
— Присмотри за этими двумя.  
Боб кивнул, мол, присмотрю, говно вопрос. Арчи сделал знак Раз-Два следовать за ним. Они вышли на парковку у станции. Раз-Два легко вскрыл желтый «опель-астра» и серебристый «роллс-ройс»  
— Поменяем на что-нибудь менее приметное в Эйлсбери, — сказал он. — Хочу хоть раз прокатиться на такой крутой тачке.  
Арчи кивнул, мол, ладно, дело твое.  
Раз-Два ухмыльнулся и принялся ковыряться под рулевой колонкой. Арчи оставил его заканчивать, а сам пошел к платформам.  
Когда он вышел к путям, Джонни с Бобом как раз доламывали автомат с жестянками колы.  
— Тебя нельзя даже на минуту оставить, — Арчи залепил Джонни очередную оплеуху.  
— Ну, так не оставляй! — буркнул Джонни, потирая затылок.  
Самое время было бы сказать «никогда не оставлю» или любую другую подобную глупость, но Арчи был как-то не в том возрасте.  
Поэтому он просто сжал рукой Джоннино плечо:  
— Вот видишь, завтра все-таки наступило.  
Джонни улыбнулся и потерся щекой о его ладонь.


End file.
